Dramione Oneshot
by ghostlywhitewolf
Summary: Mostly fluff and family. Yes, I have an addiction to making children OC's, but I'm gonna blame it on the wheel spinner.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own my addiction to making Dramione children OC's_

* * *

"Mo-om," Peris cried from the next room, "tell Kevin to stop being such a dork." Hermione sighed. Peris was being Peris again. Her princess-like kid that always wanted her way. "Mo-om, Peris almost destroyed my space model!" Kevin yelled back.

Kevin just turned and had been gifted numerous space sets from Hermione's muggle side of the family, thanks to her parents. "Peris, leave your brother alone," she called back, "And Kevin, move the model off the floor if you want to keep it."

A grin soon lit up Hermione's face as the door opened and her husband entered, "Draco!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss. He responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her in closer, "I missed you," Draco whispered, kissing her passionately. Hermione smirked, "Not in front of the kids," and backed away with one last kiss.

"Kids! Daddy's home," Hermione called, and both she and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the stream of kids soon to come pouring into the room. They had both wanted a house full of kids, but never expected to have this many.

First came Corvus. Their first-born and turning 18 in about a month. His green eyes gave a rare sparkle at the sight of Draco, taking after him with slicking back his reddish brown hair. He's carrying a large textbook, pencil over an ear.

After him is Peris - 16 and a knack for getting whatever she wants. She puts on yet another layer of dark pink tinted chapstick, swinging her wavy blonde hair back. Her blue eyes were accented from the eyeliner she recently bought.

Draco greets the two of them with a hug, both slowly walking back to whatever they were doing. As Hermione goes back to the kitchen and Draco proceeds to hang his coat up, more kids come barreling into the front room. The twins. Kaylee and Kevin. 15 and complete opposites.

Kaylee with her shining brown eyes, long caramel hair, and petite face shape is the spitting image of her mother. She takes after the Weasley twins in every possible way. She practices Qudditch every opportunity she gets, being the best chaser (in Draco and Hermione's opinion) in Gryffindor

Then there's Kevin. He's obsessed with muggle sci-fi and science models. He does ok at school, but only really focuses on Muggle Studies. His blonde hair is messy and long and his blue eyes shine behind his glasses.

Draco greets them too, stowing his briefcase in a safe spot from the still oncoming hoard. The dreaded thirteen year old _triplets_. Turns out Hermione had a high chance of conceiving more than one child. Trust me, when they heard _that_, no one believed it until they could actually see the three babies together.

First is Thexis. A natural Slytherin at heart, she takes after her father in every way. She has Draco's platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She can be rude at times, but is really just shy. She's extremely protective of Ava.

Ava's the second triplet. Booksmart and excels at everything to do with school. She has red-caramel hair, shining dark brown eyes, glasses, and rarely speaks. She's very sensitive and will cry at the smallest things.

Then there's Vedel. Sporty, athletic, and _competitive_. Mostly to his older sister Kaylee. They feel the need to argue over absolutely _everything_. He looks exactly the same as Ava, down to the big brown eyes.

When Draco is finished with the handful of the triplets, there's one last kid. Seven year old Atlantis, nicknamed Attie. She's just turned 11 and was . . . well . . . the "happy accident." She's shy, reserved, naive, a bit oblivious and quite artistic for how young she is. She has brown hair that falls in a gorgeous mess of waves and big, shining blue eyes. "Hi Daddy!" She calls, running over to Draco and giving him a hug.

After the entire greet-the-eight-kids fiasco, Draco settles down with _the Daily Prophet _and a hot cup of coffee. He doesn't stay there long though - it's August 31st . . . and school is the next day.

Corvus, as usual, is already packed and ready and quietly studying at his desk. Peris is busy packing everything. By everything, I mean _everything_. That includes her entire bedroom. The twins, surprisingly, were actually behaving and packing like normal people, with only the occasional, "get off my stuff you idiot."

Then the triplets. Thexis was in the bathroom, making sure she didn't miss any hair, face, or makeup products. Ava was busy using her checklist of items, keeping her trunk nice and organized. Vedel was outside practicing quidditch, but came in when Hermione reminded him to pack his underwear, robes, wand, toothbrush, and any other necessary items after seeing that the only thing in his trunk was a broom care set.

Attie was in her room, packing absolutely everything you could ever need, and desperately trying not to have a panic attack over her first year. Peris seems to be finished and comes in to help her little sister. Those two have a bond that could be broken by absolutely nothing.

* * *

Well, now that the house seems to generally be at a rare time of peace, I'll tell you where this family lives

It's a big 10 acres of land, all fields and meadows surrounded by pretty stone walls covered in vines and rose bushes. A large iron gate opens to a large stone path leading to the house.

The house itself is huge. In all honesty, it's bigger than a mansion. The house is made of stone, the trim white, and the roof black. The entrance part of the house is a huge square, a balcony held up by huge pillars engraved with the Malfoy crest. Two large rectangular sides protrude from the main part of the house. On both of these, the roof leans back farther, making room for a balcony.

Inside the left, there is a large dining room and then french door leading into an absolutely massive library. To the right there is the kitchen and the nanny Florence's living quarters and bathroom.

Taking the spiral stairs in the entrance hall upstairs you're greeted by a long, _long_, hallway. Immediately you'll see the master bedroom, directly above the entrance hall. On either side of the spiral staircase are two bathrooms.

To the left, there's Corvus', Kevin's, and Vedel's bedrooms. At the far end is a playroom, half renovated into an art studio now that all the kids are grown up. Next to it is Draco's office. To the right, there's Peris', Kaylee's, Thexis', Ava's, and Atlantis' bedrooms.

In the middle of the upper two rectangular sides of the house are two retractable ladders. They both lead up to a small balcony on the very top of the house. So, unlike most visitors believe, all the balconies are accessible.

Now, you may be wondering how in the world Draco and Hermione could afford this place and why they aren't living at Malfoy Manor. Well, Both of them realized that the manor could still hold remnants of what happened during the war, and bring up many bad memories. Plus, it didn't seem like the most welcoming place to raise their children at.

So, after inheriting the manor, Draco sold it to the ministry to be renovated and used as an office building. The ministry also wanted to examine the house to possibly dig up clues of where to find Voldemort's missing followers.

Draco and Hermione decided that it would be best to start a new Malfoy legacy, and bought this place with the money from Malfoy Manor. They named it The Malfoy Estate and started writing their wills to change the way the Malfoy family once was. But don't worry, a piece of the heart of every Malfoy is and always will be a stuck-up proud Slytherin.

* * *

_A/N: I would love to continue this and make it a family fluff series, but I'm pretty busy with my Reylo series. I'l try to post ASAP. Please R&R! :)_


End file.
